


Damn Nathanaël

by vosien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Meme, Nathanaël and Red Vans, kim is a fuckboy2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vosien/pseuds/vosien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nathanaël wears Red Vans, and his day goes downhill when a certain classmate whips up his phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Nathanaël

“Damn Nathanaël~”

Oh no.

What has Nathanaël done?

Or more like, what has Kim seen to persuade a certain red haired.

The very second those words left through Kim’s lips, a snap of cold shiver ran down Nathanaël’s spine. One’s regular pacing through the school grounds, in a hastily motion, now sedated itself towards a sudden halt. His turquoise eyes widen out of sheer disturbances, as the red haired turned his attention towards a certain classmate. This particular being, who prides himself as the King of Competition, and his blond mohawk. However as of now it was his mobile phone who took center stage, in which continue to film the ever troubled Nathanaël.

“Kim, what are you doing?” He canvassed Kim, raising an eyebrow.

Kim lifted his face from the screen with a sly smirk, hosting himself closer before throwing an arm around the artist's shoulders. “Oh Nathanaël, Nathanaël, Nathanaël, trying to play dumb are we~” Kim said in a playful tone, his grip around the smaller student ever so tighten, leaving Nathanaël struggling for air, placing his hand over Kim’s arm to loosen the grip.

“Kim, I don’t know what- ah, I can’t breath.” Nathanaël’s breath somewhat tussled, enforcing the taller student to loosen his grip with an apologetic smile.

“Shoot sorry.” He shoots an apology under a fleeting voice of one’s jovial glee. “Okay but on a serious note, red vans? Seriously?”

It was the artist’s turn to dig lines between his forehead, his blue hue gloss with confusion and self conflicting emotions. "Yes, I am aware. What about them?" He is an art student. One who upright desires has not changed since childhood, setting all his stones to become an artist in the near future. He has no time to drone under the limelight of a fashionista views. Especially when it came to his shoes, often view at best - for practical wear under modern society - in particular is simply a replacement for his now decayed and old sneakers.

“My parents brought them for me.” Nathanaël resist the urge to cringe when Kim’s laughter ever so deepen. At least the weight over the red haired’s shoulders lifted quite considerable, when the dare loving male removed his arm. “Damn Nathanaël, snapchat is gonna love you today.” Kim spoke once again, once he recovered, whipping out his phone with the infamous yellow screen on display.

“Damn Nathanaël, back at it again with the red vans~”

For the rest of the day Kim's story was lit for everyone to see, catching the attention of everyone in class.

"It's not that bad." Marinette gentle smile placed a small degree of assurances towards the red haired, whose head was place against the desk to hide his shame as everyone else continues to jest about. Many watching the several seconds clips of Nathanaël running away from the camera with a particular loudmouth behind the camera screaming _'DAMN NATHANËL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE RED VANS!'_

"Well, not what I mean what Kim was doing with a good thing or anything, it is terrible of him to film you like that, but ah-" The fashion designer paused, her lip formed a thin line to process her next train of thoughts. "What I'm meant to say is, you look rather nice in those vans." 

Standing up when the blue haired saw Alya at the doorway, Marinette left her sit leaving a red faced tomato. 

Only when Nathanaël regain his composure, he came face to face with a highly smug Kim. 

"So, do I get ten euro and a thank you?" 

Nathanaël could only resist the urge to roll his eyes.

At least Kim was good for one thing. 

"How about, no." 

"Damn Nathanaël."


End file.
